Another Lamb Family Christmas
by Serena Thorn
Summary: After surviving a second Thanksgiving with Lamb's family, Veronica and Keith are back for their second Christmas with them. And this time Lamb has a question for Veronica.


Title: Another Lamb Family Christmas  
Summary: After surviving a second Thanksgiving with Lamb's family, Veronica and Keith are back for their second Christmas with them. And this time Lamb has a question for Veronica.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: None  
Word Count: 8558  
Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, Keith, OFCs, mentions Cliff, Sacks, Wallace, Logan and Connor  
Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not owned by me, but by Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: Post-AU S3. Follow-up to "Something to be Thankful For," "Lamb Family Christmas" and "Of Turkey Fools and Pie Duels".

* * *

"We're agreed?" Lamb asked as he looked to Veronica when she pulled into the parking spot at the tree farm. "No trees taller then me? No wreaths that'll take up a whole wall?"

She sighed, it was officially the Christmas season and this year they knew they were actually getting the chance to plan for their family gathering. She wanted to do it right. And if that meant going what Lamb considered to be overboard here at the tree lot and around the apartment then so be it.

"Fine," she huffed eventually before they climbed out of her Saturn.

It was an hour before they had an exactly six foot tall tree strapped to her car's roof. _"You said they couldn't be taller then you,"_ Veronica had smirked even as she placed the medium sized wreath in the backseat.

Next up would be decorating the thing and Lamb knew Veronica would either be overzealous as usual or would be doing her version of supervising which meant having him doing all the work while she told him what he was doing wrong. She was just lucky he hadn't stuck a twig in a glass of water and called it a day, he decided. Especially since it was only the first week of December.

Veronica had decided each of her weeks would be divided up by what needed to be done. The first week was for the decorations, the second would be devoted to shopping and wrapping said gifts, the third focusing more on shopping for the food for Christmas dinner and then finally getting the apartment perfectly ready for Lamb's family and her father.

Right on schedule, by December 20th their living room looked like an explosion of holiday cheer. The white flame-retardant polyester blend sort of pillow cloud beneath the tree to simulate glistening snow, a few miniature elves and snowmen, reindeer and Santa and Mrs. Claus figurines were on various surfaces, the gifts they had gotten and wrapped for their guests places atop the would-be snow and already encircling the base of the tree. The food had been taken care of, countless calls to and from Eric had ensured that.

Lamb swore he had never seen so much food shoved into his fridge or freezer before, but Veronica seemed happy so he kept quiet for fear of being assaulted with said food otherwise. Enough years with Eric had taught him well.

"So you're really sure about this?" Veronica asked as she looked over the slip of paper that Lamb had left on the coffee table.

"They're getting here on the 24th, may as well give them something to see," he shrugged.

"You really want to take all of us, my dad included, to the winter festival?" She couldn't help but be skeptical. For eight people that would be on the pricier side for those like Lamb who really weren't ones to get carried away with the spirit of the holiday.

"I know you, Mom and Ana will love it. It involves foods along the lines of roasted nuts and marshmallows so I know Jack and Steve and probably even your dad will enjoy that. And if it means a couple hours out and about instead of stuck in the apartment with worn out Christmas movie marathons then Eric and I will be happy too."

"Do I even want to know the strings you pulled to get this 80% off coupon?"

He grinned. "Santa didn't want anyone to know about his very recent night in the drunk tank. So I gave him a choice. You have the coupon in your hand so I'm sure you can guess the deal we made."

"You blackmailed Santa? Yeah, I don't even know what to say to that," Veronica replied with a tilt of her head before setting the coupon back down. Oh, for the ability to forget the last five minutes.

Of course forgetting that day became much easier at 5P.M. on Christmas Eve when the knock at the door came. With one last steadying breath Veronica and Lamb both made their way to the door, knowing exactly who would be on the other side.

"Ready?" Veronica asked him with a nervous smile of her own when she unlocked the door.

"As I'll ever be," he answered with a slight shake of his head when her hand went to the doorknob.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Patty called out with a smile as she was the first through the door to hug them both despite the bags of gifts she was carrying in both hands.

"Merry Christmas Eve," they chorused back as they moved from the door for the others.

"Ah, we practically checked in at the hotel and came straight over."

"You didn't have to," Don told her.

"You really think Mom trusts us alone with all these presents, Donnie-Boy?" Jack asked him as he was next through the door.

He had a point, he decided. Then for the next several seconds he watched the others pile into his living room, thankful Keith wouldn't be over another hour or so. And last he heard Cliff was still enjoying his midlife crisis, Sacks was at the station and Veronica's friends were scattered to parts unknown for the holiday.

"The tree is gorgeous!" Ana said as she tried to set a few things beneath it, having to settle for setting them in front of the other brightly wrapped gifts beneath instead.

"Thanks!" Veronica grinned, happy that at least one person was admiring her handiwork. The bright, multi-colored, currently slowly dancing chaser lights, the light dusting of tinsel that almost perfectly mimicked icicles and of course the perfectly proportioned, glittering ornaments hanging from the branches. Yeah, she had done good alright.

"Hey!" Steve cried. "Where's the remote?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you?" Lamb asked him. They had been there five minutes, no way was he letting them take over his place so soon.

"Christmas Story. It's called tradition," Jack told him.

"Try under the middle couch cushion," Veronica told him with a knowing glance to Lamb. It was her place too now and if it kept him out of the gifts then so much the better.

"Veronica, is your father meeting us at the Winter Festival later or are we just that early?" Patty asked her when she realized Keith wasn't there.

"Yeah, my fault. I told him to be here around six since that's when it's supposed to start getting dark."

"Ooh, this sounds like a return waiting to happen," Jack said while shaking one of the gift boxes Eric had set down.

"At least mine _can_ be returned," Eric shot back.

"If you were nicer to me I might get you something from a full price rack for once," Jack replied.

"Boys!" Steve called, glancing to them over his shoulder. They were interrupting his movie! So what if he had seen it at least a hundred times?

Patty laughed. Oh, the many times she would have to continue to do that. But this was also why she loved her children-in-law, they were the only ones who could keep her sons in line when she wasn't around. Which was exactly why she wasn't giving up on her dream of Veronica being the next to become part of the family.

"What exactly are we going to be in for with this winter festival thing you have us going to?" Eric asked when he finally wandered back over, not far behind Jack.

"About seven miles worth of Christmas light displays, eggnog, marshmallow roasting pits, maybe even an ice skating rink if they've brought it back, decoratable and edible gingerbread houses and Santa. Basically if it relates to Christmas, they've got it," Veronica told them.

"Guess someone got over his Christmas hate," Jack smirked to Don.

"It's called compromise. You're married, don't act like you don't know the definition," he shot back.

Eric and Jack just laughed at the realization that their baby brother had truly become a man.

It was Veronica to answer the door when the next knock finally came, each of them knowing once again who it had to be.

It was just before six and Keith knew there was no sense in still trying to drag his feet. This time he had known about all of this in advance and he had seen how hard Veronica had been working to make this Christmas perfect for all involved. The least he knew he could do was show up with a smile on his face and presents in his arms.

"Welcome to party central!" she told him when she opened the door. "I'll take these," she added as she reached for the brightly wrapped boxes.

He nodded and told the others, "Merry Christmas Eve!" Each quickly chorused the greeting back and Patty was the next one over to him for a welcome hug while Veronica headed across the room to put the gifts under the tree with the others.

"Aww, this is cute," Jack said when one of the end tables caught his attention. "You actually have Mini-Misers."

"And Frosty and elves and the big man and even Rudolf. They just each kind of have their own little island of the North Pole since they wouldn't all fit on one table," Veronica told him as she arranged the presents under the tree.

"I see at least one of us seems to like your pre-festival ritual," Keith said as he looked to Steve on the sofa.

"What ritual is that?" Ana asked from beside him.

"Veronica didn't tell you? Well, every year before we go to this thing Veronica will usually have one of her favorite specials on. We weren't allowed to leave until the credits were rolling."

"And people say Christmas traditions are overrated," Steve replied.

"Do we really have to risk missing out on a prime parking spot?" Don asked her, this being the first he had heard about this tradition.

"What? Santa didn't give you a parking pass in addition to that coupon you got out of him?" she smirked. In theory she would get her tradition and punish him a little for blackmailing Santa. It was a win-win for her.

"For once, I think I have to side with Don here," Keith told her. "It's already after six and it is getting dark and since it's Christmas Eve, the lot will likely be full by seven."

"Hey, you're the one that inspired this. Just like only listening to the festival's Christmas station on the way and while we're there. And why, you ask? Because it's tradition and I said so," Veronica told them all before anyone else could attempt to convince her otherwise.

Keith knew then he had in fact created a Christmas monster. Not that this was news to him, but the fact she had brought this many people into her madness as well made him wonder where he had gone wrong.

A half an hour later the credits were rolling, leaving Veronica to wonder if someone hadn't grabbed the remote when she wasn't looking and had just rewound the DVR to when the last airing had ended, but either way everyone else was starting to stand.

"Okay, now that that's done, how many cars are we taking to this thing?" Ana asked.

"We can either take two or we can take my Saturn. It can seat eight fairly easily," Veronica answered, having already decided it would be easier.

"So in other words it seats seven, but we'll squeeze in?" Eric laughed.

"You're skinny enough," Jack told him with a shrug.

"And it's sure to be more interesting that way," Lamb grinned despite himself. All of them together in one room was trouble enough… But in one car… Maybe he should have Sacks on call just in case anything happened.

"Or," Keith spoke up, "you kids could have your sight seeing trip and Patty and I could follow. That is, if it's alright with you, Patty."

"So, wait, my car's just become the kiddie table?" Veronica asked.

Patty laughed. "I suppose so. Thank you, Keith. That certainly sounds better." Somehow the idea of all of them in a car wasn't an enjoyable notion for her either.

"And since it'll take a while to get up there, how about we get a move on before all of the parking spots at Santa's Workshop really are taken?" Keith asked.

"Shotgun!" Jack called out.

"Forget it," Don told him.

"Hey, my car, my rules," Veronica broke in. "I'm not having you two hitting each other in the backseat the whole trip," she went on as she looked to Jack and Lamb. "At least this way Ana or Steve can sit between Jack and Eric."

"Don't look at me. I was always the well behaved one during car trips, wasn't I, Mom?" Eric asked Patty.

"Yes," she answered with a single nod.

"See?"

"Right up until you would drop Tic-Tacs into your sleeping brothers' mouths and almost choked them," she added.

"Which makes _me_ the well behaved one," Don grinned.

"Before or after you overly critique one's driving?" Veronica asked him.

"Alright, come on," Keith called. "Grab your coats!"

In the so-called Kiddie Table Car, the ride was anything but silent after Veronica tuned the radio to the Christmas station and the guys proceeded sing loudly and off key. At least they weren't fighting, she decided. But still, she knew at least Jack could sing. The fact he was refusing to do it as well as he could was just irritating. She guessed that was the point.

For Patty and Keith the conversation mostly revolved around the lengths they had gone to keep the spirit of Santa alive for their kids when they were younger. Including how the boys had been as children when it came time to see the mall Santas and how Keith had even dressed up as Santa one year just in case Veronica had snuck out of bed to see him putting the presents under the tree.

"Wow, you come to this every year?" Ana cut in over the guys from the backseat when the drew closer to the huge, illuminated sign welcoming the guests to the festival.

"Yeah, not usually on Christmas Eve though," she answered.

"How long have they been doing this? The festival?" Patty asked Keith.

"I'm not really sure. But I think we started bringing Veronica here when she was about twelve. You could take the belief of Santa away from her, but not her wonder of Christmas lights."

"What is this place usually?" Steve asked when he noticed what looked like really smooth pits cut out in the ground a few yards to their left which had a light display of a fish seemingly hopping through.

"It's a water park and beach resort in the summer. For fall they have their Halloween thing. But if I had to choose, I'd say Christmas is the best. They keep the displays up all year, even if they don't have them running, but somehow it only really feels alive when it looks like this," Veronica told him.

Wordlessly they each agreed as they took in the sights themselves. The displays ranged from traditional in the sense of snowflakes dancing above a bridge and illuminated Christmas trees and reindeer to illuminated golfers and more fish as the park's subtle reminder for the guests to return in the summer.

Even if they each varied in their love or even tolerance of Christmas, there really was no denying how impressive the massive displays were. Some easily towering at over sixty feet, of candy shops and Christmas trains, The Twelve Days of Christmas and even Santa's sleigh.

Finally it all led to what had been aptly named Santa's Workshop. A long, single story building just as heavily decorated as everything else they had driven by for the last seven miles with that giant illuminated red, white and green sign. They had done their done their job, it looked like a real gingerbread house even with the two large, standing marshmallow pits in front at either side.

"Who's hungry?" Veronica called out when she pulled into a free spot somewhere in the middle of the lot and parked.

"Only the healthiest of foods here. Fudge, popcorn, roasted chestnuts, pizza, marshmallows…" Lamb went on.

Soon they each, Patty and Keith included when they pulled into a parking spot closer to the entrance a few minutes later, went off in search of their own destinations of interest.

"How long do you give them before they start a fake snow snowball fight?" Veronica asked Lamb while they headed into the so-called workshop to check out the souvenirs.

"They wouldn't do it here. But trying to eat their weight in chestnuts? I give 'em ten minutes. And it might be a good thing my mom's riding with your dad after all."

"Why's that?"

"More room for the souvenirs she's bound to buy," he chuckled.

Twenty minutes passed as they all walked around, taking in the sights of the decorations and trying to decide exactly which of the foods they wanted to take either back home or to the hotel. Eric and Ana ended up posing with Santa, thinking it could work for next year's Christmas card. All the while Veronica and Lamb were still glad to be out of the apartment for a while instead of having to physically remove certain family members of his from their presents.

"You don't want to go and sit on Santa's lap? Don't tell me you've already got what you want for Christmas," Lamb went on finally, after seeing the line to see Santa growing even shorter.

Veronica shook her head. There was one thing she wanted, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Well, aside from this second Christmas going as well if not better than the last had.

"How old were you when you quit believing in Santa?" he asked when he caught her staring at the few kids who were still waiting.

"When I found out he could be bought off," she grinned up at him.

He sighed as he took her hand. "I'm serious."

"I was nine, I think. I had my doubts by then, but I finally figured out how I could prove it that year."

"I'll bet Keith appreciated that."

She shrugged. "I held back what I really wanted that year, told the mall Santa, even sent Santa a letter and I still didn't get it. Everything I asked Mom and Dad for I got. And then seeing Dad wrapping some presents that I later saw as being labeled 'From Santa' didn't help. They didn't even use different wrapping paper for the Santa gifts, another give away. How about you?"

Lamb just smiled as he gently squeezed her hand. "Who says I ever stopped?"

"Uh, you're you." She knew there wasn't a lot he still believed in, and she was pretty sure Santa was a fair way down on that list.

"Well how about this? Maybe I'll be able to prove I'm right. That is, if he can give me what I want when we get outside."

She let him lead her back out to where the marshmallow pits were. It was beautiful, she noted. All the glittering Christmas lights, the ever so festive decorations behind the open workshop doors and the cool air outside, even near the fires, was a blissful relief from the oven the workshop seemed to have going inside.

"Did you bribe Sacks to ride up here in a sleigh?" she quipped when they stopped walking.

Glancing towards the open doors he saw the others had followed them. So much for doing this the way he had hoped.

"Trying to ditch us already?" Jack called to them. "Not very Christmasy, Little Brother."

"Who says we're leaving?" Don called back. "There's something I've gotta do first. Since Christmas Eve worked so well for Eric after all."

Ana's hand immediately grabbed Eric's, though he was clueless as to what was going on. Chestnut-induced memory loss? Perhaps. They were just that good and without a second thought he tipped the cone-shaped bag in his free hand to his open mouth.

"Lamb," Veronica stated when she saw him moving to kneel beside her. And on one knee.

He took a deep breath and hoped his smile wouldn't show how nervous he was, knowing for sure he was taking his life into his own hands like this. His family was there, her father was there, unsuspecting onlookers were even there. "Veronica Mars -"

"Stand up," she told him even as he took both of her hands in his.

Keith was mentally chanting the same two words while Patty waited with baited breath for what her son would say next. Or rather, what she hoped he would ask. If he was doing this just to end up asking her if she would do their taxes like Steve originally did with Jack she was sure she would hit him upside his head so hard he wouldn't remember the last week.

"I don't think anyone here tonight is surprised that I'm finally doing this. Except maybe the two of us and maybe the people watching here who don't know us. But -"

"Stand. Up," she repeated, her eyes still wide in her sudden onset of terror.

Ignoring her, he asked, "Veronica Mars, will you be my wife?"

She glanced around at their audience, wondering if this was really happening to her and maybe even hoping for some kind of a reprieve. Her father looked freakishly resigned as if he was accepting this as his fate, Patty looked like she was about to burst out in happy tears, Ana, Eric, Jack and Steve were just waiting in silence, their own hope showing through as Ana clung to Eric's arm. And then, looking back at him, she saw Lamb had his own fear in his eyes, his own hope and he smiling. Before she knew it, she was answering. She didn't even know the word she would say until she said it.

"Yes?" he nodded once, needing to be sure that not only had he heard right but that she knew what she was saying.

"Yes."

"Yes, what? Yes, I'm crazy? Yes, you'll have me?"

"Yes! Yes, you're crazy and yes I will marry you. Just, please, stand up," she laughed, her shock beginning to replace everything else she felt even just a moment ago.

Lamb was on his feet in a second, smiling like it was already Christmas morning and hugging Veronica to where he lifted her until her feet left the ground.

Their audience - well, their family at least - Keith included, who were looking on applauded and cheered, none of them having expected that but each enjoying that Lamb had pulled it off.

Hugs were given, congratulations were not only said but were coming from sincere parties and two hours later Lamb's family was back at their hotel, Keith was back at the apartment and Veronica and Lamb were walking back into their own apartment.

Though of course now she was convinced that Lamb's proposal had been for show, for his family, and she was beginning to feel a bit more relaxed. In a few days she could give her father the good news that the sheriff wasn't about to be his son-in-law within the year and all could go back to normal. Well, once she had the place ready for the morning when everyone was supposed to be back over there.

"You know, I can appreciate that you wanted to give your mother the ultimate Christmas present, but seriously, in front of all of them? You could have at least produced a ring to make it seem just a little more real," Veronica told him when she rearranged a few of the figurines Jack had been playing with earlier.

"A ring, huh? That's what it would take to make it seem more real for all involved?"

"How many men do you know of have been serious without a ring?"

He shrugged. "A few. But anyway, I don't know about you, but in my house we were allowed to open one present on Christmas Eve."

"You really can't wait another nine or ten hours?" Veronica sighed as she watched Lamb head over to the tree and turn the lights back on.

"No. How about this one?" he asked as he lifted up a medium sized box from the bottom.

She looked. It was one from her, so she nodded and knelt down beside him.

Opening it, he was actually a little surprised. Somehow she had managed a family portrait of sorts from Thanksgiving. Only she had made a few creative tweaks to the pictures and had laid them out like a photostrip. Their parents were at the top, then followed by the others at their more calm moments before finally displaying one of their own pictures together at the bottom of the set. Deciding he could get used to this, he was still smiling when he reached through some of the branches of the tree and pulled out a small, square box for her.

"Do I want to know why you hid that in the tree?" she asked, paying special attention to the size of said box that had only a green bow stuck atop it.

Lamb's smile grew slightly as he opened it to reveal a matching black velveteen box. He could see Veronica's eyes going wider as he went to open it and present the ring. Her ring. If she wanted it.

"Is that - ?"

"Proof that I'm serious? Might be," he smirked. "What do you say, Veronica Mars, will you marry me? For real?"

Her heart stopped for a fraction of a second, only to begin to race a moment later as she stared at the diamond engagement ring. She could almost feel a cold sweat break out over her, but she thought about earlier. And she thought about these last few years. She said the only thing she could say. "Yes."

"You mean it? You know the ring and I are a package deal, right?"

"Yeah. Yes. Yes, I mean it. And I guess that means we're really getting married."

"And you're terrified," he laughed even as he lifted the ring out of the box.

"Just give me my ring," she laughed herself as she held out her hand for him to put it on her.

Lamb didn't have to be told twice. Finally he said, "Well, if you're not in too much shock over tonight, how about you join me in resting up for tomorrow?" That time she was the one that didn't need to be asked twice.

It was bright and early on Christmas morning that the knock came at their door. Looking to each other, Veronica and Lamb knew the day had officially begun and he was up to answer it a moment later. For the first time in the last hour he was glad Veronica had woken him up at the crack of dawn and that they were both dressed for it and as ready as they were going to get.

"Merry Christmas!" they chorused the second Lamb opened the door.

"Merry Christmas," he replied as he stepped aside to let everyone in, a little surprised to see Keith was already there too. "Come on in, the eggnog's cold, the marathon's on and the presents aren't going to unwrap themselves."

"Merry Christmas!" they called out again when they saw Veronica on the sofa.

"Merry Christmas," she grinned back to them even as she went to turn the tree lights back on, forgetting who had turned them off last night.

"So how is our favorite future member of the family?" Ana asked her when she took the seat to Veronica's left to get a look at the ring she could clearly see Veronica hadn't been wearing the night before.

She just laughed. Sure they had been calling her that for a year, but even though it was closer to being reality now she still couldn't believe it.

"Are we doing the presents before the cooking or after?" Lamb asked, already looking over to Eric and wondering how he planned to massacre his kitchen this time.

"Either is fine with me, I feel like I already got my present," Patty smiled to her youngest son. "But there is going to be one slight change."

"What's that?" Don asked her as he closed the door once he saw everyone was inside.

"Mom wants to cook," Eric told him.

"She should. She's got the energy for it," Jack laughed.

"You're welcome to help," she informed her sons, though knowing Eric was likely the only one who would be willing if he wasn't so bitter at the moment. "But Jack is right, I don't think I'd be able to simply sit around for all of today so I may as well put myself to use. Now I'm sure you'll all miss Eric's dramatic outbursts, but it's Christmas, we have reason to celebrate, so once we decide when we're opening presents, I will get started."

"Majority rules, show of hands," Steve called out. "Who here hasn't already gotten a present?"

Everyone but Patty, Don and Veronica raised their hands.

"Alright then, let's dive in," he grinned when he saw the others make a beeline for the tree.

"Hey, hey!" Veronica cried. "We're going to do this in some kind of orderly fashion. I'm not cleaning up after you guys."

"I know we need a couple trash bags. What else, while I'm up?" Lamb asked her.

"For now I think that's it."

"Eggnog!" Jack and Ana called when he was in the kitchen.

"Get it yourselves," he shot back. Did he look like a waiter?

They glared, but otherwise kept quiet after that, deciding they could wait on their breakfast a little longer.

"Now, we agreed on a civilized Christmas morning, yes?" Veronica asked as she opened the bag when Lamb was sitting back down beside her. Taking their nods as a 'yes,' Veronica declared they could get started.

"Who's playing Santa?" Keith asked.

"How about Mom?" Lamb asked in return, knowing it was thanks to her he had gotten his Christmas present last night as it was. If she hadn't insisted on Veronica sharing his old room with him that Thanksgiving night they wouldn't have all been there like that then.

"Alright," Patty agreed with a smile that she hadn't seemed to have lost since the night before. "Same rules as when you boys were kids though. We do this in sort of a circle."

"Come on, I want my new laptop," Steve all but whined when he realized how far off he would be if they went by those old rules.

"How do you know you're even getting a new laptop?" Jack asked him with a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't," he replied, quickly looking away. Receipt? What receipt? He hadn't found any receipts from any computer stores in the last week.

Patty sighed before finally beginning to hand out a few of the brightly wrapped boxes.

"Oh, I see one from us," Eric said after another few minutes as Patty handed the box to Veronica.

"Ah, good, I could use some new golf clubs," Lamb quipped.

Tearing into the paper, Veronica laughed. "Aww, it's a mochachino maker! See, we don't even have to get married to get the appliances we want," she grinned to Lamb.

"Thanks," he told Eric, half sincere and half wondering what he was going to do with Veronica hopped up on that much caffeine.

"In that case, I see one from me to you right over there," Veronica pointed for Ana.

"This one?" she asked as she held up a medium sized box beside her.

"Yeah. I think you'll like it. And if not, oh well, because I have no idea what I did with the receipt.

They all laughed, but Ana was pleasantly surprised. "Noise reduction headphones?"

"For when you're home and want to shut out the world, to forget about the hospital and maybe even Eric for a while, there ya go."

"I feel like there's an insult in there somewhere," Eric stated, looking between the women.

"Alright, Keith, your turn," Lamb told him. "This one's from me."

"From you?" he asked. Was it ticking?

"You'll like it," he promised as he handed him the parcel.

Keith would have been willing to argue that since he doubted it came with an apology for making his daughter fall for him and not warning him ahead of time that he planned to propose marriage of all things to her, but for the sake of their audience he kept quiet and tore into the packaging.

"Just so you know, that's not an invitation for you to shoot me, but when I saw it I thought of you," Lamb told him when Keith looking the black t-shirt over.

"What is it?" Patty asked with a glance to her son.

"Something every father should have," Keith said as he held it up and turned it around for the others to see. "Father of the Bride Gun Club," he stated. The fact that the words were printed over an image of a bronze plaque with M16's on either side made it perfect for him.

"Exactly how long had you been planning this?" Veronica asked Lamb. For that to be a Christmas present, no way had he only thought about getting engaged last night. Especially not when he had already been able to present her with her ring last night.

"The five months it took me to save up for that rock on your hand," he told her.

"Well good because then it makes this less awkward," she grinned as she handed a similar sized package to Patty.

She grinned to them even as she tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a medium sized white box. After parting the tissue paper she laughed at the gift. "Thank you, Veronica."

"Don't keep everybody in suspense, show 'em what ya got," Veronica smiled, enjoying that she was about to prove to Lamb that she had an idea this was coming, she just hadn't thought it would be the night before. If anything she had thought New Year's Eve.

"Best Mother-in-Law Ever," Patty smiled as she held it up for the others to see.

"I agree with that statement!" Ana called out when she saw that was what the shirt said.

"Me too!" Steve added.

Patty laughed. "So when did Don ruin the surprise?"

"He didn't. But it still seemed fitting."

"Alright, our turn," Jack broke in when he found a present for him and Steve from Veronica.

"Oh, you'll like those," she told them.

"You do love us!" Steve cried when he saw them. Tickets for a Cowboys game and for a show Jack had been desperate to see when he found out it was going on tour.

"Yeah, I figured it'd be a nice balance. And as for those next-to-impossible-to-get tickets, it's not every day I get to say this, but a friend of a friend is in the show so I had the mutual friend hook you guys up."

"Said mutual friend had better be Wallace," Don told her.

She just patted him on the shoulder with her best patronizing smile. She would give him the present of not saying Logan's name on Christmas, but yeah, someone had to get in touch with Connor to get those tickets and she knew it would be better if it was someone who didn't still occasionally drool at the sight of his six-pack.

"Okay, this one's from us," Steve said finally as he handed a box to Lamb.

"Please be a Red Rider rifle," he said as he closed his eyes and tore into the paper, knowing it couldn't possibly be from the size of the box.

"All the better to shoot us with?" Eric asked. "I don't think so."

"I have real guns I could do that with," he shot back.

"And be forever grounded for," Jack grinned.

"What Jack said!" Patty told him.

Finally Lamb just sighed before smiling at the gift. "A digital picture display unit and new external hard drive? Do I even want to know what inspired this?"

"We want pictures," was all Jack said.

Veronica laughed that time herself. It was nice to see that she wasn't the only one still sometimes having a hard time believing how real this was.

"Can I open this now?" Eric asked as he looked to Veronica and Lamb who had apparently gotten him the large box he had dragged over in front of himself.

"Yeah, go ahead," Lamb told him. How he had even found that thing in time he didn't know. But he knew the second he saw it that there was no way he could leave that store without getting it for Eric.

"Oh my god," he said just before gasping at the realization that it wasn't just a toy even if it was was a somewhat miniature version of those he was used to seeing. "A popcorn cart?"

"You're welcome," Lamb told him. "And before you ask, yes, it really works."

"Okay, this one's for you," Patty told Veronica and Lamb while Eric immediately dove into the four foot tall box to see what all had been included with his shiny new present.

Veronica was a little nervous with how heavy the box seemed to be, but laid it on her lap as she tore into the paper all the same. No wonder it was so heavy she realized after a moment. It was glass. A set of ten heavy glass plates to be precise.

"You seriously picked out our china?" Lamb asked his mother when he saw the set for himself.

"Better late than never. Besides, since this seems to be a new tradition, all of us gathered here for Christmas, I thought you both would appreciate having matching dishes for special occasions," she smirked.

Lamb almost laughed. Thank god Veronica had said yes. "Thanks."

"Yeah, this is, wow," Veronica agreed. They were beautiful, but what they represented was freaking her out a little.

Over the course of the next several minutes one of Keith's gifts to them proved to be gift cards for Bed, Bath and Beyond since he knew how his daughter loved to redecorate her living spaces. Other gifts from Veronica to Patty and Ana were revealed to be a few waterproof books that Ana could read in the bathtub to further help her relax (living with Lamb had proven to her that the woman had to be a saint to put up with Eric as well as she did) and a scented candle set for Patty for when she needed to relax herself. Being surrounded by those boys wasn't easy and she knew she deserved something for all her hard work, and since medals weren't exactly as easy to buy, the candles would have to do for the time being.

Another gift from Patty to the newly engaged couple ended up being a pre-paid weekend getaway, possibly an attempt to give them incentive to give her a grandchild, but they took it anyway.

From Lamb, he had given each of the women a spa day. In Veronica's case, he knew what his reward would be and that made it all worth it even if he had no clue about half the things what women did in there all day. As for his brothers, brother-in-law and future father-in-law (if he had anything to say about it), he had enrolled them all in a Beer of the Month Club. He at least knew Keith would appreciate the offered anesthesia. Plus Cliff had seemed to enjoy it last year.

Finally they were beginning to reach the end of the pile. Now, it hadn't been easy for Veronica or Lamb to think up gifts for each other that they could open in front of their parents, but after a while they decided the easiest just might be the best.

"You got me a new taser?" Veronica cried out when she saw it, almost ready to throw her arms around him and pull him into a rib-crushing hug then and there.

"There had better be something else in that box to go with it," he said, trying to peer into it to make sure it was there.

When she saw it all she could think was that if she didn't love him already, this would get her to. "A carrying case? A pink carrying case to go with my shiny new taser? Okay, when people ask why I said yes, this is going to be my answer."

"Yeah, I know I'm taking my life into my own hands here, but I feel better knowing you're out there with it then without it. And the case is just so it's not as obvious. Note that it's not covered at the top. No sense in scorching it when you're taking down a suspect."

Shaking off her surprise and her sudden thrill, she told him, "Alright, now open yours. It's a cliché, but I think you'll appreciate it."

He did and discovered she couldn't have been more right. A new pocket knife. "How did you know?"

"You're a Texas boy, born and bred and you're a sheriff. It just works," she told him as she watched him flick the blade out to get a look at it. It wasn't too big and she knew that he would be able to tell it wasn't for work-related purposes but rather for his fishing trips, which she had a feeling would mean all the more to him.

"Alright, now when people ask why I want to marry you, right here, this is my answer," he laughed, happy to give her a play on her earlier words.

"One last one," Patty told them a moment later, handing a festive envelope to Lamb.

Some mothers got their sons underwear and socks for Christmas. Others got them jackets that were still the same size they wore back in high school, if even that recent. But Patty Lamb wasn't those mothers. Instead, she just wanted her family together for the holidays and would do just about anything to obtain that goal. Just like the year before, the envelope contained three plane tickets that were presumably for Keith, Veronica and himself to return to Texas next November.

"Yeah, like I can keep this one away," he chuckled as he pointed to Veronica with his thumb.

Veronica just grinned. "So speaking of food, who's cooking and when do you want to get started?"

"I'm up!" Patty said as she moved to her feet before Eric could even make a peep. Not that he would right then since Lamb had included a full jar of popcorn kernels and all the other so-called fixin's needed for him to test out his new popcorn cart.

"Well there go my snacks," Jack sighed when Patty reached the kitchen.

"I don't know, Mom seems pretty happy. She just might actually feed us early," Don told him.

"Yeah, great. What am I supposed to do with my day?" Eric asked when he finally realized what was happening.

"Watch a movie or three with the rest of us," Ana told him. "Come on, babe, it'll be good for you to spend a Christmas out of your apron."

"I like my apron," he pouted even as he took the sofa seat beside her.

Sure enough after a few hours Patty didn't even complain when Veronica offered to make them all some Snickerdoodles to tide them over until something else that could pass for being a snack was ready. Veronica was convinced it was because it gave Patty an excuse to get a better view of her engagement ring, but at least it would keep the others from trying to eat the furniture for a while.

"Veronica, why don't you get those new plates of yours and Don's ready? We might as well go ahead and start using them for these special occasions."

And here she thought she wouldn't have to do dishes until after dinner. And hopefully after a nap. Oh well, she decided, every new tradition had to start somewhere and as an apparent future Mrs. Lamb herself, she knew it best not to resist this one.

"You know, it really isn't the same without you yelling at us all day," Don finally said to Eric when the hearty aroma of their dinner began filling the apartment.

"I know." He missed it too. Not that their mother's cooking was bad, not by a long shot, but he still hated feeling like he had nothing to do.

Another movie and a half later and Patty's voice happily rang out that she could use some volunteers to set the table. Every one of them knew what that meant and Eric and Steve were the first ones on their feet and in the kitchen to help. The others soon followed to assemble their plates since Lamb and Veronica still didn't have an actual dining room table, or even dining room technically.

"No pie duel today?" Ana asked when they all took their seats again.

Veronica laughed. "No. That's for Thanksgiving. But I'm pretty sure there will be a present duel after the fact and Wallace will just have to deal with the fact that I've already won that one."

"Speaking of, since we're all seated and have our meals before us, inquiring minds would like to know," Patty smirked to Don, "have either of you given any thought to when or where you plan to be married?"

"Not tomorrow," Lamb answered, not even looking up from his plate as he continued cutting into his turkey.

"I've got an idea," Veronica grinned to him.

"Not next week," he told her.

"Not what I had in mind either. Now, granted, I've only had about eighteen hours to think about this, but why not around next Thanksgiving? I mean, all of this is kind of thanks to the Thanksgiving before last."

"And we would already be all together for it," Ana agreed, once again already planning her bridesmaid dress. "At least if you guys decide to get married in Texas."

"It would be appropriate, considering," Veronica said as she looked to her groom-to-be. Texas had been where they had sat down to their first real meal together, it was where she had been introduced to his family and of course it was where they had slept together for the first time in both senses of the term. Really, that first night was likely why they were together then at all.

"I guess I should just be thankful no one's yelling at me that eleven months is too far away," Lamb said finally, seeing that they were all about to gang up on him.

In a way the eleven month mark was perfect in Veronica's mind. It wasn't a full year away so Lamb's family could feel like it was happening sooner. And it wasn't a week or even six months away so she and Lamb and even her father could get used to the idea before having it becoming their reality.

After everyone had eaten all they could, after the pats on the back were given to Lamb by his brothers and Ana and Patty had each gotten a look at Veronica's ring and Keith had offered to help with the clean up, they were sitting down to one of the last Christmas specials of the night. Once again they were all reflecting in their own ways as they sat in the otherwise dim room, illuminated then only by the Christmas tree lights and TV.

When it started to get late and the goodbyes were being said, Keith finally took Veronica aside and asked her, "You're really sure about this one, huh?"

She glanced over to Lamb who seemed to be telling his mother that she wasn't dreaming and said, "Yeah. It's your own fault you know. You shouldn't have let Mom tell me all the perks that a sheriff's wife can get."

Keith shook his head. He knew it was his fault in some way. If he hadn't hired Lamb in the first place… Oh well. Too late now. "So who's telling Wallace?"

Veronica thought for a moment until what seemed like a brilliant idea came to her. "I'll tell Wallace if you'll tell Logan," she grinned. It was no secret that Wallace was happy that Veronica was happy, but he still was a long way from being an actual fan of Lamb's. The same could be said for Logan, but she had a feeling that as long as it was her dad to tell Logan then it was less likely that he would show up at the station to _make sure_ Lamb didn't screw up.

"Call me any time if there is anything at all you need, any questions at all, any time. Whatever it takes, this wedding will happen even if you're having to plan it from 2,000 miles away," Patty told Veronica when she was giving her a goodbye hug.

"Oh, and we've already decided, we're on joint best man duty," Jack told Don as he pointed between himself and Eric.

"Forget it, I don't trust either one of you. You're the groomsmen. I've got somebody else in mind."

"Then you know we're inviting Inga, because if Sacks is there and she isn't…" Veronica interrupted with a glance to Lamb.

Damn it. Would anyone be left at the station to actually see that work was getting done? He was beginning to see the flaw in his plan.

Eleven months worth of planning, taking place in two different states, 2,000 miles apart. Could it work? As Veronica and Lamb watched their family members head out of their apartment they knew the answer. One way or another it would be done. Really, they might not even have to lift a finger if Patty and Ana took control like they seemed to want to do in their excitement. And at the end of it all if all they had to do was show up and say the words, then so much the better.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" Lamb asked her when the apartment was theirs once again.

"I had a surprising Christmas," she laughed. "But yeah. How about you?"

"You could say I got what I wanted," he grinned as he took her hand.

"You know you just cost us about eleven months of sleep, right? I mean, your mom is going to be calling me every single day now and there are going to be all kinds of things that need to be done and bought and sized. It's not too late, we could tell them we're planning to drive to Vegas or something."

"Veronica, it's not tomorrow. It's not next week. Okay? Just be thankful and enjoy it."

"That's what you said that got us into this," she reminded him.

"Was it?" he smirked as he started to lead her back to their bedroom. Yeah, he had gotten what he wanted for Christmas. Well, mostly. The rest they would all be getting just in time for next Thanksgiving.

The End


End file.
